


Toast-Bagginshield in Salome

by LyraChloe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dragon Sickness, King Thorin, M/M, bilbo as Salome, thorin as John the prophet, thorin as King Herod, thorin being nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraChloe/pseuds/LyraChloe
Summary: “I fear the mountain may burn, mother. I fear those mines, those gaping pits. I fear the heart of the dwarf, the hardening stone. I fear the footsteps of Thorin Oakenshield. And in my heart, I crave for his lips.“
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield, Thorin Oakenshield & Thrór
Kudos: 7





	Toast-Bagginshield in Salome

Check out the fanvid here→ https://youtu.be/gbOzBZmFPG4  
The original works that inspired me to do this is the brilliant brilliant work by bestvest（with her permission） → https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570233

“Where is that child of the kindly west? I heard that pale is his skin, gold is the moonlight falling on his hair, he walks away from the warmth of his emerald hill, to dance for the dragon of Erebor”

“My grandfather’s coarpse were feasted by crows, and the treasure of mind was abandoned by my father, my brother lay dead by the shore of Mirromere, and the delight was gone from my sister’s face, my people were burned by the wrath of the dragon, the glory of our great hall crumbled and fell. Some said this is the test of Aule, some said this is Aule turning his back. “

“My dear Bilbo, why are you afraid?“

“I fear the mountain may burn, mother. I fear those mines, those gaping pits. I fear the heart of the dwarf, the hardening stone. I fear the footsteps of Thorin Oakenshield. And in my heart, I crave for his lips.“

InI do the translation and the voice myself. So basically my idea is the Tetrarch Herod----dragon, salome--bilbo, john----thorin, and then thorin gave himself into dragon sickness and therefore no longer is the Prophet john but becoming the tyrant Herod, and bilbo(salome)betray thorin who is suffering from the sickenss(herod) for his love to the prophet(thorin with sanity), and therefore was killed by thorin(herod). okay that was a bit complecated but u get me. 

Also, fili here is the fancast of frerin, lagertha from the Vikings is the fancast of dis. And I also used RA’s play Crucible and the Alpacino version of Salome.


End file.
